While You Were Sleeping
by baepupie
Summary: Baekhyun menyukai seorang eksekutif muda. Kesalahpahaman besar terjadi ketika keluarga Yifan mengira Baekhyun adalah tunangan lelaki itu. Bagaimana jika Yifan mengajaknya menikah? Mengapa Baekhyun menerima lamaran Yifan? Padahal yang dicintai Baekhyun sebenarnya adalah Chanyeol bukan Yifan. [ChanBaek/KrisBaek] GS!


**While You Were Sleeping**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Wu Yifan

ChanBaek;KrisBaek

-Terinspirasi dari film While You Were Sleeping-

* * *

"Terima kasih dan silakan datang kembali."

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah kepada pelanggannya, beginilah pekerjaannya sehari-hari, menjadi pelayan demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Setelah ibunya meninggal sejak ia masih kecil sedangkan ayahnya meninggal dua tahun yang lalu karena penyakit kanker yang diidapnya, gadis itu harus bekerja mencari uang sendiri supaya dia bisa bertahan hidup. Awalnya memang tidak mudah, apalagi mencari pekerjaan di Seoul tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan. Bersyukur Suho berbaik hati menawarkan Baekhyun bekerja di cafenya.

 _Kring_

Lonceng yang tergantung di pintu berbunyi menandakan ada pelanggan yang datang. Bukannya menyambut pelanggan yang baru datang, Baekhyun malah bersembunyi dan menyuruh orang lain menggantikannya.

Baekhyun melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. Tepat pukul 12 siang. Ia memperhatikan lelaki yang baru saja datang tadi. Lelaki yang selalu datang pukul 12 siang dan duduk di meja paling ujung. Baekhyun sudah hafal betul kebiasaan lelaki itu.

Wajah tampannya membuat Baekhyun terpesona saat pertama kali lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke café, jas hitam yang dikenakan sangat pas dengan tubuh tinggi tegapnya. Apalagi dia adalah seorang eksekutif muda. Lelaki itu hampir mendekati kata sempurna.

"Bersembunyi lagi Byun Baekhyun? Sampai kapan kau mau bermain petak umpetnya?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Baekhyun yang tengah asik memandangi lelaki yang dikaguminya.

"Aish Minseok _eonnie_ kau mengagetkanku!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Minseok terkekeh. "Kau selalu memperhatikan lelaki itu. Sedang jatuh cinta, eh?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak, aku tidak," elak Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Baek." Minseok tersenyum lembut, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengaku, Minseok memang tidak bisa dibohongi.

"Kenapa tidak mencoba mendekatinya?" tanya Minseok yang sebetulnya perempuan itu sudah tahu apa jawaban Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafanya. "Aku tidak berani mendekatinya, _eonnie_. Dia pasti tidak tertarik denganku"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau kau belum mencobanya."

"Tidak dicoba pun aku sudah tahu jawabannya." Minseok langsung menjitak Baekhyun begitu mendengar jawaban asal gadis itu. "Yah!"

"Dasar bodoh," dengus Minseok lalu langsung kembali bekerja meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih betah memandangi Yifan –lelaki yang dikaguminya.

Baekhyun mengambil _handphone_ dari saku celananya, memotret Yifan diam-diam. Setelah berhasil mengambil beberapa gambar lelaki itu, Baekhyun merasa puas, sekarang dia bisa melihat Yifan kapanpun dia mau, tidak harus menunggu setiap pukul 12 siang lagi.

"Kembali bekerja gadis malas."

Lagi-lagi gadis mungil itu mendapat jitakan sayang dari Minseok. Mau tak mau Baekhyun harus kembali melaksanakan tugasnya, dia tidak boleh berhenti hanya karena ada YIfan disana, lagipula lelaki itu pasti tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Baekhyun.

Pukul 9 malam café di tutup. Baekhyun mendapat tugas membersihkan meja sedangkan Minseok dan beberapa temannya yang lain melaksanakan tugasnya masing-masing. Merasa rindu dengan Yifan, Baekhyun melihat beberapa foto lelaki tampan yang berhasil dia potret hari ini lalu mengecup layar telepon genggamnya.

"Kelakuan jomblo ya begitu, tidak punya pacar jadi yang bisa dicium ya cuma layar handphone," ledek Bobby.

" _Heol_ , tidak nyadar diri rupanya kau tonggos," Baekhyun tidak terima karena status lelaki sipit itu juga sama seperti dirinya.

"Single itu lebih menyenangkan," ujar Shinhye tiba-tiba.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun langsung tahu kalau gadis yang sedang menyapu lantai itu sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya. Bisa dilihat betapa tidak semangatnya Shinhye hari ini.

"Kau diapakan dengan si Jongsuk itu hah? Biar aku yang menghajarnya dengan jurus hapkido ku," canda Baekhyun mencoba membalikkan sedikit semangat temannya.

"Pertengkaran itu bumbu cinta." Minseok adalah orang yang paling tua diantara mereka selalu mengerti bagaimana masalah adik-adiknya. Baekhyun dan Bobby mengacungkan jempolnya menyetujui ucapan Minseok.

Suho muncul dari ruangannya dengan senyum malaikat yang tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya. "Sudah waktunya pulang, kalian bekerja dengan sangat baik hari ini. Terima kasih."

Setelah dibolehkan pulang, Baekhyun bergegas mengganti seragamnya dan ingin cepat-cepat sampai di kasur kesayangannya. Hari ini sungguh hari yang melelahkan, begitu banyak pengunjung membuat Baekhyun dan temannya yang lain harus bergerak cepat.

Baekhyun mengambil tas lalu segera keluar dari café. Di malam hari pun masih banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan. Jika saja Baekhyun tidak bekerja sampai malam, dia akan lebih memilih bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya.

Sebelum sampai dirumah, gadis itu memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke kedai es krim langganannya. Di gang dekat kedai es krim ia mendengar suara berisik seperti suara pukulan. Rasa penasaran yang besar membuat Baekhyun mengendap-endap bersembunyi dibalik tiang lalu mengintip ke dalam gang.

Mata sipitnya melebar, gadis itu segera menutup mulutnya sebelum ia berteriak.

Baekhyun mengenali siapa pemilik rambut pirang yang tengah di tahan oleh tiga orang laki-laki berbadan besar ditembok. Laki-laki yang di pojokkan itu Yifan.

Samar-samar Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah Yifan yang sudah lebam, darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Yifan? Walaupun ia menguasai bela diri hapkido, Baekhyun tidak mungkin melawan tiga orang lelaki bertubuh besar seperti mereka.

Dia harus meminta pertolongan.

Baekhyun berlari secepat mungkin ke pos polisi terdekat sebelum keadaan Yifan bertambah parah. Dalam hati terus memanjatkan doa untuk keselamatan Yifan.

Ini semua tidak seperti yang Baekhyun harapkan, tidak ada seorangpun polisi yang berada di pos. Pikiran Baekhyun kacau, ia panik memikirkan keadaan Yifan. Dengan berani Baekhyun berdiri di tengah jalan untuk memberhentikan mobil tanpa memikirkan resiko terburuk yang akan terjadi.

 **CKIIIT**

Sebuah mobil sedan yang sedang melaju mengerem mendada. Beruntung Baekhyun masih selamat tanpa luka lecet di tubuhnya.

"Apa kau gila!?" Si pengemudi keluar dari mobil lalu langsung memaki Baekhyun.

" _Ahjussi,_ aku melihat seseorang sedang di keroyok di gang sana! Tolonglah! Aku perlu tenagamu dan kendaraan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit," desak Baekhyun tidak peduli sama sekali dengan makian pria itu.

Baekhyun terus memaksa hingga akhirnya lelaki itu menuruti permohonan Baekhyun.

Pada saat mereka sampai di gang, tiga lelaki yang menghajar Yifan sudah menghilang entah kemana meninggalkan Yifan yang sudah terkapar penuh luka. Baekhyun meniduri kepala Yifan di atas pehanya, memeriksa keadaan lelaki itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Pertanyaan bodoh yang semua orang tahu jawabannya adalah tidak. Yifan sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Pria yang ikut dengan Baekhyun tadi dengan sigap membawa Yifan masuk ke mobilnya dan langsung melesat menuju rumah sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah sakit adalah tempat yang paling dibenci Baekhyun, ia merasa pusing jika berlama-lama di rumah sakit. Orang tuanya menghembuskan nafas terakhir di rumah sakit dan ini menjadi alasan kenapa gadis itu begitu membenci rumah sakit.

Dalam kesunyian Baekhyun menunggu di ruang tunggu sambil memandang handphone di tangannya. Ia mengambil handphone itu dari saku jas Yifan.

Ia bingung.

Apa yang di incar ketiga lelaki yang menghajar Yifan tadi kalau bukan untuk mencuri barangnya? Kenapa meeka hanya melukai Yifan tapi tidak mengambil dompet ataupun ponselnya? Baekhyun sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang di inginkan ketiga lelaki itu.

Yang harus Baekhyun lakukan sekarang adalah menghubungi keluarga Yifan.

Baekhyun mengerang saat tahu Yifan memakai sandi pengaman untuk ponselnya. Apa yang biasa orang-orang gunakan untuk kata sandi? Tanggal lahir? Tanggal jadian? Tanggal lahir kekasih? _Well_ , Baekhyun tidak tahu kapan tanggal lahir Yifan, jadi dia tidak berani mencoba-coba memasukkan asal kata sandi.

Beberapa detik kemudian ponsel Yifan bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

Nama 'Park Chanyeol' tertera disana, segera Baekhyun mengangkatnya sebelum panggilan berakhir.

 _["Hei hyung! Kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi."]_

Yang pertama kali Baekhyun dengar adalah suara baritone yang terdengar jengkel.

 _["Kau mendengarku tidak sih? Halo?"]_

"A-anu, aku –" belum selesai Baekhyun bicara, lelaki di seberang sana langsung memotongnya.

 _["Kau ini siapa? Berikan ponselnya pada Yifan."]_

"Yifan sedang tidak disini, dia –"

Lagi-lagi lelaki itu memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

 _["Kalau dia tidak bersamamu lalu mengapa ponselnya ada di tanganmu?"]_

"Dengarkan aku dulu, oke? Yifan sedang di rumah sakit, kondisinya sedang tidak baik sekarang, dia –" Baekhyun geram, suaranya naik satu oktaf, tetapi pria bernama Park Chanyeol itu benar-benar tidak sopan karena untuk ketiga kalinya dia memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

 _["MWOYA? Di rumah sakit mana? Cepat beritahu aku."]_

 _'Dasar lelaki tidak sabaran,'_ gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

Setelah Baekhyun memberitahu di rumah sakit mana Yifan dirawat, pria di seberang sana langsung memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega, setidaknya salah satu keluarga Yifan sudah tahu keberadaan lelaki itu sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter dan dua orang perawat keluar dari ruangan Yifan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa aku boleh melihatnya sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun jelas khawatir.

"Hanya keluarga yang boleh menjenguknya," ujar dokter menolak halus Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan dia.

"Tadinya aku mau menikahinya." Baekhyun yang kesal karena tidak di izinkan masuk bicara asal-asalan yang ternyata di dengar oleh seoarang perawat.

Dokter bermarga Lee itu kembali menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kau boleh melihatnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senyum manis mengembang saat Baekhyun melihat wajah tenang Yifan yang tertidur. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Yifan dari jarak dekat, bahkan wajah lelaki itu masih terlihat tampan meskipun telah terluka. Baekhyun menyisir poni Yifan hati-hati, ini semua bagaikan mimpi. Akhinya dia bisa menyentuh lelaki yang dikaguminya itu.

"Kau begitu mengagumkan," gumam Baekhyun. "Bagaimana aku bisa memilikimu?"

Perlahan Baekhyun mengelus rambut Yifan.

"Sepertinya kau orang yang sulit jatuh cinta, apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Beritahu aku wanita beruntung mana yang berhasil memikat hatimu."

Ingin sekali dia mengecup kening lelaki itu. Tak apakan dia mencium orang yang sedang tidak sadar tanpa izin? Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yifan mencoba untuk mengecup keningnya.

Dia hanya perlu beberapa detik untuk melakukannya.

Pintu yang tiba-tiba di buka menggagalkan rencana Baekhyun, dengan segera gadis mungil itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari Yifan. Beberapa orang masuk ke ruangan Yifan dan seorang wanita paruh baya memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, ia tidak mengenal wanita ini.

"Ibu sangat bersyukur kau menyelamatkan nyawa Yifan," ujar wanit paruh baya itu yang bisa di tebak adalah ibunya Yifan. Baekhyun tersenyum kaku menanggapi ibu Yifan.

Setelah ibu Yifan melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Baekhyun, seorang wanita yang lain gantian memeluk tubuhnya. Wanita yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun itu mengacak-acak rambut hitam Baekhyun. "Aku terharu mendengar ternyata Yifan sudah mempunyai tunangan."

Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar dua kali lipat.

 _"Apa? Tunangan?"_

* * *

Gimana? Review juseyo~


End file.
